The present invention relates to a field of display technology, and especially to an active matrix organic light-emitting diode display panel.
In an active matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) display panel, an anode is usually made of a structure of three layers of indium tin oxide (ITO), Ag and ITO. Because ITO includes excellent conductivity and light transmittance and characteristics of high work function, adding ITO with high work function between Ag and highest occupied molecular orbital (HOMO) of an OLED improves efficiency of hole mobility.
Furthermore, characteristics of high work function of ITO can also mitigate contact impedance between source/drain metal and IC/FPC contacts. ITO, in addition to characteristics of high work, also has better chemical stability. An ITO film, after the acid and alkali resistance tests, is proved to be able to endure water corrosion.
With respect to an AMOLED display panel, in addition to anodes in a displaying region, integrated circuit (IC) pads, flexible printed circuit (FPC) pads, array full contact testing pads, cell testing pads in a non-displaying region also need to be covered with ITO to prevent the display panel from corrosion by the high temperature and high humidity process and environmental acid/alkali during later OLED and module forming processes, after completion of an array source/drain metal forming process. As shown in FIG. 1, a soldering region (pad) in the above mentioned non-displaying region includes a substrate 11, a buffer layer 12, a first insulating layer 13, a first metal layer 14, a second insulating layer 15, an interlayer dielectric layer 16, a second metal layer 17, a planarization layer 18, a transparent conductive layer 19 and a pixel definition layer 20.
However, the ITO on the pad in the non-displaying region is easily to be peeled to be separated therefrom, thereby causing contact failure between the IC/FPC or COF and the panel. A conventional design is to omit the design of the ITO in the pad region; that is to omit the transparent conductive layer 19 shown in FIG. 1. Such a practice causes the metal layer to be corroded easily and lowers connection stability of the pad and lifespan of the display panel.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an active matrix organic light-emitting diode display panel, to solve the issue of the conventional technology.